The present application relates generally to computers and computer applications, computer-implemented gesture identification, speech to text conversion, speech synthesis and more particularly to recognizing language written in the air via gesture.
Air writing uses hand and finger fitted sensors such as accelerometers to detect writing gesture or movement in air. Computer vision techniques can also recognize hand gestures, for example, made in air. Text-to-speech techniques synthesize text into speech. Optical character recognition techniques can convert images to machine encoded text. Techniques exist, which given a detected trajectory of “a pen”, can accurately recognize the character “written by the pen.”
Hand gesture communication such communicating in sign language require individuals to learn a separate language, a sign language, for instance, in addition to knowing written language. The present disclose in embodiments proposes air writing with ability to communicate emphasis in the communication, for example, which can facilitate conveying intended context of the communication.